By Her Gun
by 123RissaNoFace
Summary: She gaped at the woman. Whwhat is this? She thought. No…she…it can’t be. Her thoughts were interrupted when the colonel’s worn face turned slightly to the woman, revealing a swelling on his left eye and his bottom lip slashed. He turned his body to face t
1. Office Formalaties

**Authors note: Um... yeah this is my first fan fic and it gets more interestingthe next chapter. The first chapter is pretty much just introducing the maincharacters. Lust, Envy and Gluttony come in on the next chapter.O yeah...umI dont own any FMA characters as I'm sure u already knew. IfI didI would be bragging all over the place.**

Roy Mustang sat quietly at his desk, watching the clock as he patiently awaited it to strike 12. Is it just me or does time seem to go my slow lately, he thought. He leaned back in his chair and turned his attention to the large stack of paper work sitting on his desk. If Riza wasn't on the two week vacation that Roy had given her, he would probably cowering under her gun signing papers until his hand felt numb right now.

The colonel smiled to himself as he kicked his feet out on his desk. It was awfully quiet in the office without lieutenant Hawkeye around. He looked up at the clock and sighed. It was a good 20 minutes until his lunch break. Roy winced at the thought of Riza's gun to his chest if he were to even think of leaving the office early without finishing his paper work. He brushed off the thought and smiled as he stood up. He had nothing to worry about. Riza was probably enjoying her time away from the office at home, or maybe at the beach. Well, it was in mid-November, the weather was likely to be too cold to even be out of the house. Still, a cunning grin curved around the edges of the colonel's mouth, the idea of his female lieutenant in a bikini rather appealed to him. He chuckled softly to himself as he walked to the corner of the room, to retrieve his coat, when he heard the door open behind him.

"Sir, may I ask where you think you're going?" Roy stood dead in his tracks. He didn't need to turn around to know that Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye stood in the center of the doorway. The colonel's smile faded as he turned around to face his fellow military officer. She stood there with her arms crossed staring blankly at Roy, awaiting his answer. Her long blonde hair was pined up as usual and she wore the same emotionless expression.

"Ah, Lieutenant Hawkeye. I should be asking you the same thing. As I do recall, I gave you a much deserved vacation just yesterday." Riza gave him a heartless smile. "And I appreciate it colonel." And she did. Riza just couldn't find herself to be away from work for more then a couple of days. It was all she had really. "I just felt like I've gotten enough rest. But I …very much appreciate the thought, Sir" Riza gave Roy a genuine, heartfelt smile.

Roy looked at Riza with a question in his eyes. Was she actually thanking him? He began to approach his officer, a look of worry in his eyes when, the lieutenant looked away from him to the ground. "Lieutenant, it's good to have you back but are you sure that –" Riza looked back up, the emotion in her face gone.

"Sir, I can assure you that I am fine. I've just been tired that's all. Now I'm all rested." She gave the colonel a reassuring smile. She then walked pass him to the coat rack, hanging her coat. "I couldn't help but notice that you were heading out Colonel." She said without turning around. "I presume your paper work is done?" Roy sighed. Well, he thought, she sure seems to be well enough. Mumbling curses under his breath, Roy walked over to replace his coat on the coat rack. Riza merely walked over to her desk and turned to face Roy.

"Get to work please, Sir." Roy looked longingly over at the door then down on the stack of papers awaiting him on his desk. With another sigh, Roy walked over to his desk and sat down. He was about to begin signing his paper works when, a light knock was heard on the door.

"Come in." Roy mumbled. The door opened to reveal second lieutenant, Jean Havoc. He walked in casually and leaned against Roy's desk, talking over the cigarette in his mouth. "Colonel, we've just received a call from Edward Elric. He said that he should be heading back to central on the first train out of his current location." Roy looked up briefly, then back down to his papers. "Did Ed say exactly where his current location was?" Havoc snickered. "Unlikely, I think he enjoys making you wait. The kid sounded as if he was in a hurry actually. Barely stayed on the phone long enough for a hello and goodbye." Roy sniggered. _Sounds like Ed. _He thought. _Always on the move._ He sighed._ When is the kid going to give up his goose chase on the philosopher's stone and get a real life?_

The colonel shook away the thought and continued his work. "Thank you Lieutenant, your dismissed." Havoc stood their for a second then opened his mouth as if about to say something, then decided not to and began to turn around. "Was their something else, Havoc?" Havoc stopped in front of the office door and turned around smiling. He rubbed his head. "Well, actually…" The colonel looked up for the first time.

"What is it, Havoc?"

"Well, Sir, I was hoping if I could maybe take the next week off?"

"May I ask what for, Lieutenant?"

Havoc looked down, and shrugged. "Well, there really was no particular reason. It's just that…well, a few days off of work sounded sort of nice."

The colonel looked back down. "You have my permission, lieutenant. But this will be the first and last time that you will be excused from work without a good reason. It seems like we've all been a little off the edge with work lately." He glanced at Riza who sat at her desk staring at the floor with clouded eyes. Roy looked away from her, feeling a bit concerned at this point, but decided not to think much of it. He looked back to where Havoc was standing. "Finish the rest of the day, Lieutenant, and then you will be excused. I expect you back on Wednesday, Havoc. Do you understand?" The officer nodded and made a quick salute then walked out of the office.

END OF CHAPTER 1 bum bum bum

**I know its really short andI would appreciate help from other ppls!...please. tank u!**

**-Water Lily **

**  
**


	2. Plans

**Authors Note: The dude in the story is made after a friend of mine that I had a little fight with…so I decided to have a little revenge…MWAHAHAHAHA! Srry...I've had my fun. Anyway, this chapter is introducing the three main sins, Envy, Lust and Gluttony, though I think I may have described them a little weird, and this is my first fan fic remember, so don't be hard on me. Thank 4 reading  o and I do not own any FMA characters. If I did, Maes Hughes and Nina Tucker would still be alive…**

James Mclean walked clumsily among the dim-lit streets. It was well pass the strike of midnight and the city's streets were deserted. He had never been kept at work so late before. His shift was usually over just before the sun went down but he was asked to close up by his boss. James worked at the local pharmacy a block away from his apartment building so he usually walked home. He yawned and clutched tighter to his coat as a slight breeze passed through. _Damn it, _he cursed. _Next time I'm taking the damn car. _He jabbed his hands into his coat pockets and jumped at the sight of a cat running out of an alley. He laughed at himself and walked a bit faster. Passing the alley, something caught his attention at the corner of his eye. James quickened his pace then heard a clatter coming from behind him. He stopped and listened intently to any sounds that could be heard. The sounds of passerby cars filled James's Ear. He snickered. _You've been watching too many scary movies, _he thought to himselfBut then it came again, along with the sound of a woman's voice. Out of innocent curiosity of who would be out this late, James turned on his heel and walked back to the alley and peered around the wall.

Looking into the alleyway James saw the out line of two figures. The alley was dark so he couldn't make out their features. Being careful to keep hidden in the shadows, James quietly made his way behind a dumpster to get a better look. He squinted, adjusting his eyes to the darkness, and then looked to where the two figures stood. Leaning against the wall opposite of James, was a slender young woman. Her long, wavy- black hair fell pass her waist and covered half of her face. She wore a long black dress whose long sleeves hung off her shoulders. Her cold eyes looked anxious and wandered off in the darkness, as if she was waiting for someone. Looking away from the woman to the figure that stood beside her, James knew what he had heard earlier. There, standing next to the odd woman was a bald, short, rounded man. He held a wooden crate in his amazingly large hands. His beady eyes looked shifty and wandered aimlessly through the alley. He then looked down to the box he was holding and, to James's surprise, bit down on it with his huge mouth. The crate broke in his hands and the man bent down and picked up another one. The women rolled her eyes.

"Gluttony, you really need to stop that. You're going to draw attention." Obediently, the man called "Gluttony" dropped the crate, and then began to pace back and forth, chewing on his finger, like a dog would a bone.

"But Lust," the man whined, "I'm hungry." The woman walked over to him and patted his back. "Patience, Gluttony. After we have this 'little meeting' with Envy, then we'll go find you something to eat." The man's eyes widened hungrily as he nodded and began to pace again. _Gluttony, Lust, Envy? Are these their names? Who the hell are these people? J_ames thought to himself. He was now too interested in finding out whom these people were to walk away now. Lust sighed. "He's probably going to rant on about yet another pointless plan. Who knows what about this time? Either way its most likely to become a failure." Lust's purple-painted lips curved in an amused smile at the thought.

"Your confidence in me is flattering." Came a voice from behind. James turned around. There walking out of the shadows was a tall woman… no a man. He walked towards where Lust and Envy were standing. The man was tall and wore a black turtle neck tank top that revealed his flat stomach and matching black shorts. He wore his uncontrollable green hair behind a head band and wore a mischievous smile on his face that made a chill go up James's spine.

Lust snickered. "Took you long enough, Envy." Envy shrugged, still smiling. "I got caught up in work." Lust rolled her eyes. "So what's the news?" she asked as she sat herself on a nearby cargo box. Envy leaned against the wall. "Well, I've been doing my homework and have found some interesting stuff about the colonel Roy Mustang." Lust looked UN amused. "Is there a point to this story, Envy?" Envy cast Lust an annoyed look then continued.

"I've been thinking –"

"Don't hurt yourself now." Lust interrupted.

"Are you going to let me finish are not?" Lust smiled coldly, and then allowed Envy to finish. "I was thinking that we approach the demise of Roy Mustang differently, with a more…personal approach." Lust blinked. "What exactly do you mean by personal?" Envy seemed pleased that Lust was taking an interest. "Well lets go back to the last time we faced the flame alchemist. It was raining so his abilities we were of no use to him. But he wasn't alone. He had that woman protecting him." Lust sniggered, "We could easily have killed the woman. We were simply weak from the previous battle with Scar." Envy ignored her comment. "The last couple of days I've been watching Mustang closely. It seems to me that the colonel has grown a liking for his first lieutenant, the woman protecting him. I think that we can use this to our advantage." Lust got up and walked over to Envy. "And I guess this is where you come in?" Envy shrugged, smiling. "Well…obviously…" Lust snickered. "So we just sit back and watch while you have your fun?" Envy blinked. Shrugging, Lust said "Sounds like a plan to me. You call the shots. Just don't expect me to be surprised if it fails." Envy smiled mischievously.

James sat there, taking in it all. _These people are talking about killing some one, a state alchemist by the sounds of it. And they're going to use someone the person cares about to do it. _James thought about what he'd gotten himself into by overhearing these people. _I've got to tell some one. _James slowly began to get up when he felt a crunch under his feet. He looked down and saw that he stepped on a glass bottle. _Shit!_ James closed his eyes and slowly looked up. The three figures were now looking over to the dumpster. James froze. For what seemed like an eternity he didn't breath.

"Lust, if you please."

James seized the opportunity and began to run out of the alley… He didn't get far.

Lust outstretched her gloved hand. In a matter of seconds, Lust's fingers began to stretch forward. Their ends formed the jaggedness of a knife and went straight through James's stomach.

"AARRGGHH!" James was lifted up by the jagged fingers in his stomach. The woman holding him up walked over to him. He looked down at her, Gasping for breath.

"Who…are…you?" He asked, between moans of pain. She looked up at him and smiled, looking amused by his pain. "You humans really do pick the worst times for introductions." Her cold eyes pierced his. With a smile she withdrew her fingers from him, dropping him to the floor and began to walk away, blood dripping from her fingers. James coughed up a puddle of blood then looked up. "Thank you for having mercy." He said. Lust turned her head slightly as her smile widened. Then looked back towards her comrades.

"You still hungry, Gluttony?" Gluttony's beady eyes widened in hunger as he nodded. James looked back up in horror as the short man began to approach him.

"No…no… please! NOOO…ARRRGGGHHH!"

**MWAHAHAHAHA DIE JAMES DIE!..srry. Anyway, i would like to hear what u though. good r bad. i accept criticism**

**-water lily**


	3. Riza's Dream

**_A_/N: Hi ppl! Sorry it took so long 2 update but I had major writers block. Thank u for reviewing.  Oh, and for those of you who were wondering about the dude in the last chapter…sorry. I know that James was totally random but I was trying to introduce the three sins through the eyes of someone that had never seen them before…and about him dying…well I was mad and James needed to die , but other then that I needed to put out the point that Envy, Lust, and Gluttony have no mercy. Once again this is my first fan fic so don't be too hard on me. Oh, I don't know why I have to say this every chapter but I don't own any FMA characters. Thank u 4 reading Oh and I will be using the word "she" a lot and I will be referring to two thinks no…three woman. So please pay close attention to who is who cause if you don't, I don't think it will make much sense… **

**_ She cupped her left hand over eyes, shielding them from the rain and squinted through the darkness. Her eyes were met with nothing but the emptiness of the deserted city streets. She called his name again, stopping to listen for any reply. If there was any, it was drowned out by the insistent pitter patter of the rain hitting the ground. She cursed under her breath as the rain began to come down harder. She called his name again, this time answered with a low mumble. She twisted her body to where the mumble came from, in the ally behind her, gripping her gun tighter. _**

**_ "Colonel!" she called again. Her call was echoed with a moan. She drew a sharp breath, and then ran towards the ally, stopping to peer around the wall with her gun at the ready. She squinted through the rain, scanning the ally for the source of the sound. There in the shadows, hunched in the corner, was the colonel. He stood motionless, hunched over with his arms around his stomach. He slowly removed his arms from his belly, using them to support his weight against the wall. She looked to where the colonel's hands were once covering and gasped. His once blue uniform jacket was now a crimson red; the source of the blood seemed to be a stab wound below the colonel's chest. He turned and placed both of his hands on the wall, dropping his head between his arms and coughing up what little blood he had left. She swallowed hard as a feeling of hopelessness enveloped her. If I would've been there, if I would've been there to help him….protect him from whoever did this… She mentally slapped herself. Stop it! She told herself. You may have not been there to help him then, but you can now… _**

**_ She shook away the feeling and took a deep breath, composing herself. Then began to run towards the colonel, but stopped dumbfounded at what lay ahead of her. There, standing above the colonel, was a woman. Her clothes were identical to the colonel's once blue uniform and her seemingly long blonde hair was pined up….with an oddly familiar clip. The woman looked at him with cold hazel eyes, a gun held in her outstretched hands, pointing towards the colonel's turned back. _**

**_ She gaped at the woman. Wh-what is this? She thought. No…she…it can't be. Her thoughts were interrupted when the colonel's worn face turned slightly to the woman, revealing a swelling on his left eye and his bottom lip slashed. He turned his body to face the woman, still leaning against the wall for support. "Lieu- Lieutenant……help me back to headquarters…I've got a lead on-" He dropped his head, coughing a heap of blood on his already blood-drenched uniform. He looked back up to the woman, and then turned his attention to the gun in her hands, pointing to his chest now. His jet black eyes searched hers._**

**_ "Riza?" He said in a confused voice. The woman's lips curved in a smile, as her forefinger longingly caressed the trigger of the gun. "Yes, Sir." She said in a cold, hushed voice. She chuckled softly at the colonel's confused expression and then raised the gun so that it was now pointing towards his head._**

**_ No! She thought, still standing there, gaping at the woman with the gun. She raised her own gun and pointed it towards the woman. The feel of her finger against the trigger was natural now and she sure as hell she wasn't going to miss her target. But as her finger began to pull back the trigger, a sharp throbbing pain began to form in her stomach. Without realization, the gun fell from her hand .She held back a scream, in fear of making the woman standing over the colonel act sooner. She clenched her teeth and looked up. Standing before her, was a second woman. She wore a long black dress and her long wavy black hair fell pass her waist, covering the left side of her face. Her gloved hand was outstretched towards her way. But her fingers… they stretched forward piercing her stomach. The woman's purple painted lips curved in amusement. "Lieutenant Hawkeye, I presume? It's a pleasure to meet you. I would shake hands, but as you can see mine are a little tied up at the moment." She held back a moan of pain and looked over to where the Colonel stood, still oblivious to her presence. He stood, still looking at the woman with the gun with a confused and...some what hurtful expression _**

"**_Colonel…." She whispered, biting her lip to prevent the scream of pain that threatened to escape her lips as the second woman raised her arm higher, driving her fingers even deeper into her stomach. She bit her lip even harder, causing a trickle of blood to drip down from her lip, and rest on her chin. The first women still stood facing the colonel, her eyes piercing his, as a sickening smile spread across her face and her finger pulled back the trigger._**

"**_Nooooo!" There was nothing she could do….she was stuck…useless…She squirmed, attempting to free herself from the woman's fingers, only making them drive deeper into her stomach. "Nooo! COLONEL! ROY!" Her calls were never heard, for they were drowned out by the sound of gunshots…_**

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

** "No!" Riza Hawkeye sat up bolt right up in her bed, panting. Her pajamas clung to her sweat drenched body as she looked around, realizing that it had just been a dream. She took a breath of relief then cupped her sodden face in her hands. This was the 5th time she had had that dream …and each time it seemed more real and horrifying then the last. She didn't understand why she kept having it…it felt so real each time yet…it made no sense. But…the details…the faces…..the expressions…the feeling of hopelessness that had so completely enveloped her…it all had felt so real. It had gotten to a point when the dream was all Riza could think about every second of every day. She had even attempted to return to work, in hope of getting her mind off the dream, even after the colonel had noticed a change of her behavior and given her a vacation. Alas, her attempt failed and she had relived every terrible moment of the previous nights dreams in her mind.**

** But Riza wasn't new to nightmares...no…horrific memories of the war in Ishbal continuously haunted her dreams…but…this was different…The Ishbal war had already happened, and it was normal to have nightmares of people or events that had left an emotional scar in your life but…the dreams she had been having lately had nothing to do with the war…And the woman…the one who had been standing over the colonel…she was…**

** Riza's thoughts were interrupted as she heard a low whimper. She looked up to see Black Hayate, sitting patiently at the foot of her bed, with his head tilted to the side looking questionably at his caretaker. Riza looked at the small canine and couldn't help but smile…She yawned then rubbed her head. "I suppose your wondering why I'm still asleep…"She pushed the blankets off her then slid her legs to the side of the bed and sighed. The colonel himself wasn't aware of the dreams Riza had been having lately, and she didn't plan on him finding out either, but he _had_ noticed a change in his subordinate's behavior, and had made it a 'direct order' for her to take the day off and get as much rest as she needed. Riza smirked to herself then stood up. Realistic dreams or not….it was going to take a hell of a lot more then that to keep her from doing her job…**

**Riza arrived at Headquarters an hour later. She was greeted by the salutations of her fellow officers, walking down the hall. She returned their greetings and nodded her head in response as she reached the colonel's office door and turned the knob and walked inside. She was not surprised to see him in the middle of the room, heading towards the door with his coat in his hand.**

** Roy stopped dead in his tracks and sighed. "Back again, Lieutenant?" Riza strolled passed him to the coat rack, hanging her coat. "It's good to be welcomed back, sir" She said in a calm tone, without turning around. Roy rubbed his head then turned to face his lieutenant. "I hadn't meant it in an offensive way, Hawkeye. But this is the second time that you've disobeyed a direct order from your superior officer. I clearly remember telling you yesterday that it was an order for you to stay home until you have received the proper rest. I can not afford to have any of my men lose an inch of sleep if it's going to affect their work habits. Now I'm go-" Riza turned around and crossed her arms, interrupting him.**

** With all due respect, sir, you even said yourself right now that it was an order for me to stay home until I felt that I've had enough rest. As you can clearly see, I am an hour late, meaning that I have gotten as extra hour of sleep and I feel that I am fully rejuvenated." She turned her attention to the colonel's desk and the pile of paper work on his desk. "And speaking of work habits, Sir…forgive me for asking but, if I remember clearly….the due date for a good amount of those papers is exactly an hour from now….have you even touched them?" Roy opened his mouth to object when the door opened again to reveal warrant officer Vato Falman, Sergeant Kain Fuery and second lieutenant Heymans Breda. **

** The three officers walked in saluting to the colonel then turned their attention to Riza. "Lieutenant, Hawkeye, your back. The colonel said that you were going to be out for awhile. I was starting to worry…" Breda said, leaning in towards Riza, whispering, "He hasn't put a dent in that paper work." Riza nodded then cast a warning glance to the colonel then returned to her own desk, followed by the her fellow officers to their own. Fuery sat down at his desk then looked around questionably. "Huh? Where's second lieutenant Havoc?" **

** The colonel sighed then walked to the coat rack then hung back up his coat, apparently forgetting about his previous plans of leaving the office early. "Lieutenant Havoc will be back next week, he's taking a break from the office chaos." This caused a mixed reaction among the three men officers. "Havoc gets a vacation? Hey boss, I want a vacation." Breda spoke up, with Falman nodding knowingly in agreement and Fuery nodding shyly. Roy walked passed their desks to his own, and sat down. "All three of you will get a vacation as soon as I feel you deserve one." This answer received a mumble from the men, who all looked at Riza, who was already starting on her own paper work. "With all due respect, Lieutenant Hawkeye, why would you pass up a chance to get out of work?" Falman asked. **

** "Because I didn't fell it necessary Falman." She replied, without looking up. This received a smirk from Breda, who was still sulking…"Women…" Riza looked up at him, with eyes that threatened to kill, causing all three men to cower in fear.The colonel laughedthen quickly looked back down to his papers under the glare of his subordinate female officer…**

**Lily:Srry, I think this was pretty short butI just got off writers block and I promise it wont take me that long to update this time. Review please Criticism ismore then welcome...**


	4. Unsaid

**Lily: OMG! I'm actually updating and it hasn't been 3 months! YAY Omg, I swear that I would've updated sooner but we had this MAJOR exam that I have been studying for nonstop and now its over! I GOT 93 BABY! YEAHYEAH!...ahem…anyfway…yeah...now I forgot what I was going to say….oh yeah! Ok, this chapter is another office formality sort of thing but it has some later significance to the story…thank you for reviewing**

The remainder of the work day went by all too slow for the four male officers, for all of them seemed to notice the melancholy vibe that seemed to be projecting from the Lt., all day, making her even more standoffish then usual. The three exchanged glances, each wondering if the other had noticed it as well. They all nodded in unison then each caught a side glance at the Lt., who was for the third time that day, avoiding her work and staring at the ground with clouded eyes that were impossible to read. They then looked to the colonel's desk, where the colonel sat, scanning the morning paper. He looked up occasionally, casting side glances at the lt., apparently noticing the change in her behavior as well. He turned his glance momentarily to his three male subordinates, who seemed to be engaged in a game of rock, paper, scissors, silently arguing about something. Roy smirked then looked back down at the paper, only to look back up again to find all three of them looking at him strangely. He returned their gaze, nonchalantly but still with a question in his eyes.

Fuery looked back to Breda and Falman, who both seemed to be silently encouraging him. He then, nodded then looked back to Roy, who was still looking at the three, un-amused, then mouthed something under his breath to Roy. Roy, not understanding a word he had just said, raised an eyebrow. Fuery opened his mouth to start again then shook his head and sighed, looking to Breda for help. Breda rolled his eyes then looked to the colonel, motioning his head to the Lt., almost violently.

Roy raised his brow even higher, still not understanding, until all three of them began to gesture their head violently to the lt. Roy, finally realizing what they were implying, crinkled his brows and shook his head intensely , scooting back in his chair. He knew better then to approach a woman when she had that look in her eyes…especially one with a 98 shooting accuracy. But still, the three men stayed as persistent as hell, silently encouraging him to approach her, until Roy finally cleared his throat, giving in.

"Lieutenant… no floor is that interesting…" All three male subordinates clapped their hands over their faces.

"Smooth…" They mused under their breaths.

With that, the lieutenant's eyes cleared of any emotion that was, or might have been there and looked blankly up at the colonel, as if nothing were wrong.

"I don't know what you mean, sir" She said, almost portentously.

"Well…er… it's more then apparent that you're lacking behind, more then usual anyway." Roy mentally slapped himself. That did not come out the way it sounded in his mind. He longed for the ability to snatch those words back but it was too late.

Riza's eyes flared but she merely replied, all too calmly,

" I don't know what you mean, colonel, but if you insist on pointing out the flaws in others then maybe," She turned he gaze to where the papers from earlier that morning still rested messily atop his desk, untouched. "You can try avoiding the same happening to you, by-"Roy, apparently noticing that he had pinched a hidden nerve, spoke up determined to, for once, keep the upper hand. After all, _he _was the superior officer.

"Hawkeye, if you so much as mutter another word that even slightly resembles the words 'paper, due date or work' I wont hesitate to-" Riza rose, with eyes focused on the colonel that looked like she was trying with all her strength to shoot laser beam out of them and zap Roy.

"With all due _respect, colonel," _She started, emphasizing the words 'respect and colonel'. She began to walk towards his desk as the others exchanged frightened glances then scooted back in their seats at a glance of the Kill Bill look in her eyes.

"If I don't remind you of your duties, then who will? And-

"For your information Hawkeye, I am fully capable of dutifully completing my work on my own…and I think that it's about time that you start worrying about your own task…or haven't you noticed the pile of papers on your own desk?" Riza opened her mouth to object, only to be interrupted by Roy once again, his voice raised even higher.

"And furthermore, it's also about time you start obeying the orders of your commanding officer, or haven't you forgotten that's me? Because if you did, you would be home in bed, receiving the proper rest. Now it is apparent that something is bothering you and coming to work isn't going to make it better because your problems are just going to follow you and make me worry about you even more!" the colonel stopped, stunned at himself at what he just said. He cursed himself….some things were better left unsaid….they sound a lot better in his mind.

He looked around, noticing that in the haze of the argument he had rose out of anger. He cleared his throat, and sat back down, avoiding Riza's eyes, suddenly beginning to take great interest in completing his paper work.

"Now then…" he said. "Due to your lack of capability to follow orders…you are suspended from work for a week." He said, handing her a small paper with his signature of suspension. "And during that time, lieutenant, I expect to you to receive the proper rest, do I make myself clear?' he added, with inaudible softness, as she reached for the paper.

"Crystal" She replied coldly, as she snatched it away. Roy blinked as she walked to the coat rack to retrieve her coat, then out of the office door, slamming it behind her.

As soon as the door closed, all three male subordinates breathed a sigh of relief as if the tension that had once filled the room was gone.

'Well, that was scary" Breda spoke up, as Falman and Fuery nodded in agreement.

'What do you suppose was wrong?" Fuery asked

Falman crinkled his brow and rubbed his fingers on his chin as if in deep thought.

"Hmm…I've seen this sort of behavior from my sister-in-law 6 months before she had her baby."

"Are you suggesting that the lieutenant's pregnant?" Fuery asked, his eyes widening.

Falman shrugged. 'Well, it's a possibility." With that they all looked over to the colonel, who returned their gaze innocently. "What? Sure…I suppose it's a possibility…I wouldn't know….nor do I care…what lieutenant Hawkeye does on her own time is her own business." All three of them snickered…

"Whatever you say, chief." Breda said.

'Hey now, what I miss?" said a familiar voice. They all looked to the door to see non-other then Jean havoc.

"2nd lieutenant Havoc, I thought you were on vacation?' Fuery said as Havoc walked to his desk and sat down all too casually.

'Vacation?" he mused. "And miss the normal office chaos? Never." He said, gesturing towards the door. "and speaking of chaos, what up with the ice queen? I saw her fuming down the hallway."

"We don't know, she's been acting strangely all morning. So the colonel sent her home." Breda said.

Havoc smirked. "Aw it's probably nothing more then women hormones taking their course."

The other three looked at him, trying to keep a straight face. 'How would you know, Havoc? You haven't been on a date with a woman since the stone ages. You probably know enough about woman as Fuery does." Fuery laughed at this then frowned barely understanding.

"I haven't?" Havoc smirked. "How pathetic is that? I must be some load of work."

They all looked at him. Did he just insult himself? They studied him as he layed back in his seat, wearing a goofy grin that was so unlike Havoc.

"What's up with him?" Fuery whispered to the others, who all shrugged in unison.

**Lily: Whats wrong with what Roy let slip out? And did Hawkeye notice? And what will happen to Roy if Riza isn't there to watch over him? Whay is havoc back so soon? Is he acting strangely as well? Will my headache ever go away? All these question answered next time in…By her Gun! bumbumbum **


	5. Complications

**Lt. Hawkeye: Good afternoon everyone.**

**Col. Mustang: Your authoress and all around crazy person will be with us shortly, but in the mean times how would you all like to play a game of …spin the bottle! I'll go firs-**

**Lt. Hawkeye: Colonel!**

**Col. Mustang: What? I was just asking …**

**Lily; walks in, holding a mountain of books What are you guys doing?**

**Col. Mustang: Nothing…**

**Lily: rolls eyes then drops books on the floor and sighs Homework…**

**Col. Mustang: I hate paper work…**

**Lt. Hawkeye: How would you know? You never do any…**

**Lily: I can change that…**

**Col. Mustang: No you can't…**

**Lily: Oh, yes I can. I am authoress so I can make you do whatever I want!**

**Col. Mustang: Yeah right... I'd like to see you prove it.**

**Lt. Hawkeye: As it is my duty to protect you, sir, I must object to your actions, so please just drop the subject.**

**Lily: No, lt., if he wants to see my powers…then I'll show them…cracks knuckles, grabbing a pencil and a paper**

**Lt. Hawkeye: Lily…what are you doing?**

**Lily: He asked for it…**

**Lily's Notebook**

**The colonel sat back and watched as Edward paced the room, throwing random insults to him. Any other man would've been pounding him to the wall already…but not Roy. He sat there and watched Edward's hips sway as he walked, back and forth. Until, he couldn't take it anymore. He had to act on the impulse that had been surging through him for the last three years. Roy stood up and walked over to Edward, who silenced and eyed him in confusion. Roy stood several inches taller then the young blonde alchemist and he needed to bend down slightly to be eye level with him. Edward's eyes searched his. "Colonel, I-"Roy put a finger to Edward's lip, silently hushing him. "Call me, Roy." And with that, his eyelids grew heavy as he leaned in, their faces inching closer and closer until-**

**Col. Mustang: NOOOOOO! PLEASE!**

**Lily: Submit to my will and you shall be saved!**

**Col. Mustang;rocks back and forth in the corner Please…make…the images go away…I'm sorry…I'm so so sorry….**

**Lt. Hawkeye: looks to LilyI don't know if I should shoot you or run away….**

**Lily: MWAHAH!ahem Anyway…introducing, the 5th chapter to BY HER GUN! Bumbumbum…**

**Col. Mustang: Kill me now….**

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"Stupid Man." Riza muttered, as she fumed down the hallway, ignoring the questionable stares she received from her fellow militants. No one had ever seen the first lieutenant this angry, let alone show any emotion at all. And quite frankly…it scared the living crap out of them…

"Hey lieutenant is the colonel aro-"Second lieutenant Havoc started, as he approached Riza.

"He's in his office." She interrupted hotly, her eyes flaring at the mention of the colonel. Jean raised a questionable eyebrow, taking a step back as the lieutenant brushed passed him. He tilted his head, eyeing her as she walked down the hallway; projecting portentous vibes out to everyone she passed. His attention though, seemed to be …a little too closely directed to her hips…

"Second lieutenant Havoc?" Havoc broke out of the momentary daze and turned on his heel to find himself facing a young looking male officer.

"Oh, hello." Havoc replied affably, nodding his head in a casual greeting. The low ranked officer raised his hand in a quick salute, and then crossed his arms on a more casual note. He gestured towards the direction Riza had walked off.

"Pretty scary, huh?" He mused. Havoc smirked then turned to Riza's direction. "Scary? I guess that's one way to put it…" The nameless militant eyed Havoc from the corner of his eye questionably then shook his head, dismissing the comment. Havoc broke the momentary silence. "So…what's the story with her anyway? "

The militant shrugged. "No one knows really. But some yelling was heard a couple of minutes ago, coming from the colonels office. We couldn't make out what they were saying but it sounded like colonel Mustang and lieutenant Hawkeye were going at. We half expected to hear the sound of gunshots fill headquarters but no….Half a minute later, the office door slams open and shut and out comes Hawkeye, looking ready to kill."

"Hm…" Havoc managed. The two stayed in momentary silence until the young militant look at his watch. "Well, I better get to work, sir." He raised his hand in a casual salute then walked off the opposite direction. Havoc just nodded, still in thought, and began to walk to the Colonel's office. He paused briefly at the door, straightening his uniform jacket and running a hand through the blond matt that was his hair.

"This makes my job a hell of a lot easier." He hummed to himself as he turned the knob on the office door, entering casually.

"Hey now, what I miss?"

"'**_Because it just makes me worry about you even more!'" _**

The sharp words rang through Riza's mind, repeating themselves over and over again, as she continued down the hallway.

"'_**Makes me worry about you even more!'" **_

The serration in his voice as he spoke the words made Riza's stomach turn just thinking about it.

_Damn him…_ She thought. _He has the nerve to claim that he worries about **me**… _His words seemed so alien to her… worrying had always been her job… When did **_he_** start worrying about things…especially her? Her head was filled with clouded thoughts, making it almost impossible to regain her composure. She couldn't remember the last time she had lost her cool like that. It had gotten to point where she felt she had no control over the words that had escaped her lips. And to think…it was all because of some…dream…

Riza opened the exit door, to be met by a blast of bitter cold. She shivered, pausing momentarily to put on her coat. She began to walk down the stairs leading out of HQ, reaching into the pockets of her coat searching for her keys when instead she found a folded piece of paper. Riza crinkled her brow in question, opening the note.

It read;

_**Dearest Roy,**_

**_I had so much fun tonight. I hope you read this letter and consider maybe wanting go out again sometime. Don't make me beg... I can't stop thinking about you and your passionate words. I miss you already._**

_**XOXOXO**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**-Amy**_

Riza gritted her teeth, resisting the temptation to crinkle up the sickening love note. She neatly folded it back up and stuffed it back in the coat pocket, as she cursed silently through clenched teeth. In the haze of the earlier argument, she must have retrieved the wrong coat from the office coat rack. She had mistakenly taken the colonel's. She sighed, regaining herself and wished more then anything that she didn't have to go back there. Alas, the keys to her house were in her coat and she sure as hell wasn't going to go home with _**that mans** _coat… She gathered herself calmly and began to make her way back to the office in thought.

When she reached the office door, Riza stopped before it, taking a deep breath, promising to herself that she wouldn't lose it again. She sighed, bracing herself and then slowly turned the knob of the door and walked inside. She blinked as she gazed at the empty room in front of her. She stood there for a moment in confusion and then found herself getting angry again.

She had been gone for no more then 10 minutes and they were already playing hooky. She clenched her fist, shaking her head in aggravated astonishment. "That man…" She said aloud bitterly, turning on her heel to find none other then Havoc standing in front of the closed door. Riza jumped back a little in surprise.

"Oh, second lieutenant Havoc. You surprised me. The colonel and the others-"

"Are in the cafeteria. After all, it is around lunchtime, wouldn't you say?" he gestured to the clock that stood on the wall that read 12:15. She stared at it blankly then looked away, clearing her throat.

"I see…I thought…"

"You thought they were playing hooky, right?" Riza looked up to find him grinning jokingly. Riza managed a weak smirk. "Yes….I suppose I did." Havoc chuckled, walking to her. "Not exactly on you good list right now, is he?" he joked. Riza sighed, managing a diminutive grin. "What gave it away?" She replied sarcastically. Havoc laughed softly tilting his head back and placing a hand on his chin, pretending to be in thought. "Now let's see…was it the death glares or the silent cursing…?" Riza rolled her eyes, letting out a small laugh.

Havoc shook his head, returning to a more serious state of mind. "Look, lieutenant, I know sometimes he may get on our nerves but, hey. It's life. We have to deal with everybody's moods, no matter how crappy they may be…I don't know what happened earlier or what was said but I'm sure, for the most part anyway, that some things were said that nobody meant." Riza smirked, walking past Havoc to the coat rack, taking off the colonel's coat and placing it back on the rack. "I appreciate your positive input, second lieutenant Havoc," she started, retrieving her own coat. "And I'll try to keep that in mind the next time I'm imagining his face as the target in the shooting ranges."

Havoc laughed, rubbing his head. "I'll be sure never to get you mad." Riza snickered, putting on her coat. "Damn right." She replied jokingly. Havoc grinned. "See, you just need to lighten up a little. You're a great soldier, Riza..." Riza stopped, turning her head slightly. "Um….thank you, lieutenant….you too. Well… I…should be going now. Wouldn't want the colonel to walk in with me still here. Good bye, lieutenant, I'll see you in about a week." Riza quickly began to make her way to the door when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around slightly, enough to see Havoc looking at her intently.

She cleared her throat, looking away. "Is there something else, lieutenant Havoc?" She asked indifferently. He turned her around, looking her in the eyes. He stood a good 3 inches taller then her, as she looked up returning his gaze. She searched his eyes, which were free of the usual casualties and humor that filled them. Instead she saw emptiness…nothingness that just pierced through her.

Havoc kept his eyes on her, as he leaned in, his face getting closer to hers. Riza felt stuck…she didn't want this…it was wrong….but something was holding her…not physically…but mentally. He was no more then half an inch from her face now…there was nothing she could do…

"So you finally decided to drop by for a visit, Fullmetal?" Roy mocked, raising a contemptuous eyebrow as he stood before the young blonde alchemist amusingly. Edward glared, clenching his fist. "Wouldn't want to miss the chance of seeing you, colonel." He replied coolly. Roy grinned roguishly, looking around for lingering militants who might over hear. He lowered his voice, returning to a more serious tone. "So...any luck?" he asked. Edward sighed and looked down, shaking his head.

Roy shook his head serenely, rubbing his temple. "Edward, you re-"

"I'm not going to give up, sir….I'm so close now…I can almost taste it." Edward interrupted, speaking with melancholy intensity. Roy eyed him nonchalantly, and then sighed rubbing his head. "Never the less, Ed, you can't escape your duties. You have a report you still need to fill out." Edward looked up, the annoyance back in his eyes. "Yes, sir." He raised his auto mail arm in a lazy salute, and then turned around, walking to the table where Breda and the others sat. Roy shook his head and ran his fingers through his jet black unruly hair, sighing. _When will that kid just give it a rest…_ He thought, making his way back to his office. He shook his head, dismissing the thought. He had his own problems to worry about at the moment.

His thoughts flooded back to his earlier argument with Riza. He probably could've been a bit less harsh when he sent her out. But what had been wrong with her? That was the real question that raced through his mind. He stopped at the office door, yawning. Perhaps he would apologize upon her return, he thought as he opened the door.

Maybe that return would be sooner then he thought….for in the room was, 1st lieutenant Riza Hawkeye…along with second lieutenant Jean Havoc. He stared dumfounded at the two, who seemed to be to busy lip locked to notice him there. Roy's thoughts clouded over as he quickly walked back out, closing the door behind him. _What just happened?_

**Lily: Woo hoo! I have updated…srry its been so long. Home work sucks …anyway…I'm grounded now so….yeah…my PSP got either stolen or lost…how convenient, huh? Aw well….at least this gives me more time to finish my chapters quicker. Well, tell me what you thought of this chapter…it sort of adds a twist. Excuse me if its terribly bad…Thank you to all my reviewers. I'm gonna go and wallow in self pity now…I can't play video games either….sighs Well, review please**


	6. Same Plan

**A/N: Gr… …my PSP is still missing! Which means that I can't play video games! sobs Anyway sniff here's the 6th chapter sniff Please rate and review.sniff I appreciate your time and… to add insult to injury…I DON'T OWN FMA!Sobs**

Riza stood motionless as Havoc leaned in to kiss her. _What are you doing? Move! _Riza's feet were stuck to the ground…she felt she had no control over what was going to happen next. Havoc was so close now…until…

_No! Move Riza! _Riza finally gained control over her body, as she placed both of her hands on Havoc chest, pushing him away. "Lieutenant!" She managed to shout, her voice shaking with confusion. Havoc rubbed his head and shrugged instinctively. "I-I'm sorry lieutenant…I don't know what came over me..." Riza just gaped in astonishment then looked away, shaking her head. "Second lieutenant Havoc, I suggest you get to work…." Havoc's eyes lingered on her a second more then turned to the floor. "Yes, sir."

Riza straightened her coat then nodded absent mindedly, clearing her throat. "Now…upon the colonel's return, please tell him that I returned his coat if he was wondering where it was." Havoc nodded, his eyes still glued to the floor blankly. Riza stood there for a moment, then quickly exited the office, gathering her thoughts outside of the door.

What had just happened? She didn't want that…not at all…but why was she so unable to control herself? It was like…she was just watching it happen from a far…unable to do anything about it… Riza sighed, burying her face in her hands in thought. She shook her head. Maybe she really did need that week off.

"Oh…lieutenant…" Riza looked up to see the colonel standing at the door.

"Oh…" Riza straightened up, feeling her heart skip a beat. "Good evening colonel, I was leaving when I realized I had taken the wrong coat. I just came back to get my own and return the other…I'll be on my way now…" She quickly walked pass him, avoiding his eyes. Roy just nodded blankly as she brushed pass. He stood motionless, watching her from the corner of his eye as she turned the corner. It was not until she was out sight that he began to feel his blood beginning to boil.

Why didn't he say anything? One word from him and they both could've been discharged… fraternizing with the force was against protocol. But…it wasn't so much that that bothered him…what was it then? Could it be…jealousy? He shook his head fiercely. Of course not...they were going against protocol…jealousy had nothing to do with it. Roy shook the thought off, as he walked into the office hurriedly to retrieve his coat.

"Hey chief, where's the fire? Where are you going?"

Roy walked pass Havoc to the door, avoiding eye contact. "For a walk." He replied crossly. Havoc blinked. "Oh…alr-" The sound of the office door slamming shut cut him off. Havoc stared at the door blankly and then wiped his lips impishly as a roguish grin curved the sides of his mouth. He walked over to the colonel's desk, and sat down, chuckling softly.

"Having fun?" Havoc turned around abruptly to see a young shapely woman in a long black dress at the window.

"Holy crap, Lust. What the hell are you doing here?" Havoc managed.

Lust rolled her eyes, crossing her arms and returning Havoc's gaze nonchalantly. "Making sure that every thing's going according to plan…and that you don't fall upon any detours…" She replied, her eyes directing towards Riza's empty desk. Havoc smirked, smiling mischievously. "Come now… it's not like it will effect the plan any. If anything, I've helped. She's now in an even more clouded state of mind than before. This could be an advantage. Mind over matter."

Lust snickered. "Whatever you say…You call the shots…we just take care of any obstacles in the way. But if you ask me personally, I say that we just get it over with….minus the little mind games…" He shrugged inanely, walking over to the open window where she stood. "Nothing has changed. The plan is still in action...I've just added a little twist. But if you really feel the need to do something…I heard that the pipsqueak is back in town…"' Lust's eyes flared at the sarcasm in his voice, then sighed looking around.

"I was lucky to have gotten this far unnoticed. I should be leaving now. Not that I would mind…but we really should try to avoid any…un necessary fatalities…" She mused, extending a finger slightly. Havoc rolled his eyes, and then closed the open window, turning around quickly as Breda and the others walked inside the office.

"Don't jump, Havoc! It's not worth it! We'll find you a girlfriend!" Breda teased, as he saw Havoc by the window. The others laughed in unison as Havoc walked blankly to the door.

"Not before we find you one, Breda. Or are you not into women? That would explain the weight problem…The depression of not being able to find any one is sure to assist one in gaining a few extra pounds. Going out and buying a tub of ice cream on your way home from work, so that you can sit at home and eat away your sorrow. Don't worry, Breda. I'll be sure to do you a favor and end your life first before I ever think of ending mine." Havoc smiled, as he opened the door and exited the office, leaving the three remaining men exchanging surprised glances.

Falman and Fuery stood silent momentarily, until both of them broke into strident laughter, clutching at their sides and gasping for breath. Breda just stared at the door, awestruck.

**A/N: Yes, I know…it sucks…It's really short, but it reveals some things. There's still a lot more that's left un- answered though. Why are the Homunculi so bent on killing Mustang in the first place? Is it possible that Roy actually feels jealousy? Will Riza's nightmare come true? Some of things answered next time in, By Her Gun! Bumbumbum…bum….lol. Ok, this chapter sucked and I know it, but please review. Thank you **


	7. I'm not jealous!

**A/N: Quick update Your reviews make me happy…but I don't get enough : (. More please? But all you have reviewed, you have saved this story. I wasn't getting any reviews so I was so close to not finishing this FanFic. But now I am going to Thank you so much Here's the 7th chapter of : By Her Gun! **

What was it that bothered him? Roy thought as he walked down the stairs leading out of HQ. He kept his eyes on the ground in thought. Sure…they were going against protocol….yet…he didn't think that he would have minded as much…if it was anyone else…anyone other then…Riza…

He shook his head fiercely. _No! That's not it! It's not jealousy!_ He continued, trying to get the thought of possible envy out of his head. He sighed as he walked over to the large oak tree that stood just below his office. He sat down, leaning his head against the large bark. _It's not jealousy…_he told him self again. He looked up at the clouded sky and closed his eyes, losing himself in his thoughts, until he heard the sound of something hitting the ground near the bushes next to the building.

He opened his eyes looking to where the sound had come. He saw nothing there. He looked up to the window of his office, to see if anyone had dropped something from the upper floors, when he saw the open window of his office close. He squinted, to get better view of who was closing it. It was Havoc…He felt his blood beginning to boil again…

_Stop that!_ He told himself, leaning back again. _What is wrong with you? You are not jealous_! He closed his eyes, jabbing both hands into his pocket, feeling a piece of folded paper. _Huh? _He looked down, taking out the note folded neatly in his pocket. His heart skipped a beat as slowly opened it. Maybe… it's from Ri-. His heart fell as he read the contents of the letter.

_**XOXOXO**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**-Amy.**_

****He sighed, messily sticking the note back in his pocket. _Who did you think it would be from?_ He shook his head, in attempt to stop the answer from coming into his mind. He closed his eyes again. _Amy….now which one was that_? He thought. _Oh…she's the one with the red hair. _She was…nice…If you like the clingy, dependent type… Apparently Riza did if she was going for a guy like Havoc…He stopped himself.

"I'm not jealous!" he yelled. He looked around, realizing he had said it aloud as passerby militants stopped to stare. He cleared his throat, shooing them off. He took the note out of his pocket again. She was nice…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later on, that night, Roy found himself in front of a large house, waiting for Amy to be ready.

"I'll be right down, Roy." Said a giggling voice from the inside of the house. Roy just nodded, clutching his coat tighter as a bitter breeze passed through the dark city streets. Alright…brighten up…Don't even think about earlier. He told himself. The door opened to reveal Amy standing there with her hands on her waist proudly. She spun around, showing off her knee high, red dinner dress that Roy thought to be just a tad bit too dressy for a simple dinner date, seeing as how he was still dressed casually in his uniform. Roy just smiled passively, and then turned around, offering his arm out to her. This was apparently not the reaction she was looking for.

"Roy?" She said curtly. He turned to see her hand at her waist and her foot tapping impatiently, her curly red hair bouncing as she did so.

"Oh…You look beautiful, Anna." Amy's eyes grew wide. "I mean, Amy…Amy, of course. I was kidding." He corrected himself, before she said say anything. She eyed him questionably then hurried to his side, smiling again. She clutched at his arm as they walked down the street. They walked in what seemed like unbearable silence (For Amy anyway) until she couldn't take it anymore.

"So…Roy," Amy started amiably. "How was work today?" Roy cringed slightly at the mention of work, letting his arm go limp as she swung it back and forth playfully.

"Work was…work…Nothing special." He said simply, keeping his eyes forward as they approached the small restaurant. Amy flinched at his shortness. She cleared her throat loudly. Roy blinked then looked to her as she looked the other way innocently. He rolled his eyes. "And how was your day, Amy?" She brightened up again, clutching his arm tighter. "Oh, that's so sweet of you to ask, Roy. Actually, today was exhausting…" Roy sighed, nodding as she began to tell him of her oh-so-fatiguing day of dog walking and shoe shopping. She continued talking as they were sat down by the waiter of the small restaurant.

"I was just going to settle for the strapless open healed slip-ons, but that just looked to sloppy, you know? And…" She blushed slightly. "I wanted to look extra special for tonight." Roy leaned back in his chair, pretending to listen by adding an occasional, "Me too." "Uh-huh." "Really?" and Amy's personal favorite, "Did I tell you how nice you look tonight?" She continued talking, apparently pleased with his responses as Roy's thoughts began to drift back to the events of earlier that day again.

Riza had been in a clouded state of mind...maybe she didn't really know what she was doing… He flinched, trying to keep his cool. It doesn't matter anyway….its over with…But…when he looked back, it looked a lot to him like it was Havoc who was the one, more in control. Did Havoc actually have feelings for Riza? Or…does Riza have feeling for Havoc? No! It doesn't matter anyway. He continued trying to tell himself as the waiter took Amy's order. _I am not jealous_. He told himself again. He looked around the restaurant, in attempt to clean his thoughts.

He smiled slightly as he saw two young children dining with their parents, he then turned his gaze to a young couple who stood up. They man draped the coat over the woman's shoulder. He then leaned over and kissed her gently. The image of Riza and Havoc came racing back to Roy's mind.

Amy looked up from her menu to Roy. "Roy, are you-"

"I'm not jealous!" he yelled subconsciously. Silence filled the room as every one stopped eating to turn to stare at him. Amy, noticing the attention began to turn a flushed red and began fidgeting with her hair. "Nothing to see here people…Try the wine." She said smiling, as the room slowly began to grow louder again. Once everyone was turned around, Amy leaned over to Roy.

"Roy, are you alright?"

"I'll…come back later." The waiter interrupted, walking away. Amy smiled and then turned back to Roy. Roy cleared his throat, feeling the color coming back to his face.

"I'm…fine. Excuse me; I just need to use the bathroom." Amy nodded as Roy rose to his feet, finding his way to the men's room. He stood in front of the mirror, turning on the faucet and began splashing water onto his face. _What is wrong with me?_ He thought as he wiped his face down. He examined himself in the mirror, seeing behind him one of the young boys that had been sitting at the table beside theirs. Roy turned around, smiling at the boy.

"Hey, there. How are-" Before Roy could finish, the boy scurried out of the bathroom to his Dad who stood outside of the door. "Daddy, it's the jealous man!" Roy blinked. "Hey! I am not –" The door shut before he could finish. He sighed, rubbing his head. _Better go back…the sooner I order the sooner I can leave…_ he thought as he walked out of the bathroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, Roy walked into the office half deliriously as he staggered to his desk. He rubbed his sleep deprived eyes as he looked around the room to see Falman, Breda, and Fuery staring at him questionably. "What?" he said briskly. The three shook their head in unison then looked back down to their work. Roy looked around. "Where's second lieutenant, Havoc?"

"Bathroom." They replied. Roy nodded, his blood beginning to boil again at the thought of Havoc.

"Hey Colonel, are you-"

"I am not jealous!" Roy interrupted hotly. The three subordinates exchanged confused glances. "We…never said you were chief…Um…Jealous of what?...Or who?" Breda asked.

Roy cursed himself for saying anything. "Nothing…and No one!" The phone rang before anyone could protest other wise. Roy straightened himself up, clearing his throat as he picked up the receiver.

"Yes?" Roy stood silent for a moment until he crinkled his brow in question.

"Who?"

**A/N: Bumbumbum…Who's on the phone? Heeheehee…lol. That was quick...this one was short as well and not one of my best but…it was an update. Please be honest if it totally sucked, I might review it. But I really need reviews! I will not post a new chapter until I get at least 5 reviews for this chapter. Please? Thank you**


	8. These Men

**Disclaimer**: Haven't done this for awhile… -Ahem- The characters as well as the places in this story are not mine. I have used them in my own creative way to create a fan fiction, hence the site name. The story itself, however; the plotline, extra characters like the intentionally annoying Amy and the unfortunate James (Though a real person), are mine and I will personally deal with anyone who steals them. (Tar and feather, scalping, skinning alive, death by monkeys, death by cotton swabs and…you get the point…) Though I can't imagine who would want to steal this, seeing as how it thus far sucks…hopefully it will get better

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The room grew silent as the three male officers focused their attention on their superior, whose face had grown serious as he crinkled his brow in question, listening for a voice on the other side of the receiver.

"Who is this?" he asked again. The other end of the receiver was silent for a moment, until the sound of loud music filled Roy's ear. He pulled the phone an inch from his ear to prevent becoming deaf.

"HELLO! COLONEL?" Came a voice over the loud clatter of what seemed to be disco music.

"Who is this?" Roy yelled gallingly back into the phone.

"HEY, CHIEF! THIS IS SECOND LIEUTENANT HAVOC CHECKING IN."

"What?" Roy replied, bemusedly. "Lieutenant Havoc, where are you?"

"I'M ON THAT VACATION YOU GAVE ME. I'M STAYING AT A…ER…GOOD FRIENDS HOUSE FOR THE WEEK. Um…CAN YOU HOLD ON ONE SECOND?" From the other side of the receiver Roy could hear him yelling at someone else in the room. "GRANDMA, CAN YOU TURN DOWN THAT MUSIC?" The music stopped and there was a moment of silence until the voice came back on sounding a bit more calm. "Sorry about that…my friends such a….er…party animal. Actually we were ju-"

"Lieutenant Havoc, what are you talking about? What vacation?" Roy cut him off, perplexedly. Havoc laughed. "The one I asked for a couple of days ago, remember? You said that I was to come back Wednesday after I had finished the rest of the day." There was silence as Havoc waited for a reply. When he got none, he continued.

"Truth is, I got this letter in the mail inviting me to a high school reunion. So I asked for the week off and rode down here. Turns out, there really was no reunion. It was probably some weird prank. Anyway, so…instead of driving all the way back to Central I decided to spend the rest of my week off with my Gra-…er…good friend."

Roy stood silent for a moment, taking it in. He kept his eyes focused on the door, half expecting Havoc to walk in with that flippant grin of his with a phone in his hand. Several moments passed, but the door remained shut.

"Um…Sir? Are you still there?" Roy looked down, staring intently at the ground in thought. He then crinkled his brow and closed his eyes, the realization of the past few days enveloping him completely. The sudden return of 'Havoc', the strange behavior… the kiss…Roy slammed his fist on the table angrily causing the three male subordinates to look back up from their work to him, slightly inching back. Damnit…Why hadn't he realized it before…it all made sense…

"Thank you, Second lieutenant. I hope you are enjoying yourself."

"Thanks, colonel. Actually I'm ha-"

" I'm going to need you return to Central on the next train here, understood?" There was a moment of silence followed by what seemed to be low whimper. "But Sir…I don't wanna go ba-"

"That's an order, Havoc!" Roy interrupted the whining militant. He was replied with silence until Roy could hear the sound of what seemed to be an older woman yelling frantically. "Send you back? Ha! I'll show him sending back. I'll kick his ass so hard, I'm going to send him back from hell where he belongs. Picking on my poor Jean, give me that phone!"

"Grandma, no…leave it alone." Jean fought with the woman from the other side of the receiver. Roy shook his head in annoyance as he looked up at the clock impatiently.

"Havoc, I expect to see you at East City headquarters in exactly 2400 hours. Thats an order, if defied, you will be discharged, understand?"

Realizing the seriousness of the matter, Havoc nodded. "Yes, sir." He replied in a half-robotic tone. "Don't you Yes, sir him, Jean. Give me the damn phone, I'll show him a thing or two! Give m-"

Roy quickly hung up the phone before the old woman was able to finish her sentence. He stood up from his desk quickly, striding to retrieve his coat then heading for the door. He turned around, his eyes glinting with apprehension as he looked to his men.

"Second lieutenant Heymans Breda." He started. Breda quickly stood up, saluting submissively. "I want you to get first lieutenant Hawkeye on the phone. Inform her that she is to return to Head Quarters as soon as possible…and to avoid any detours." Breda looked at Roy questionably then nodded. "yes, sir."

"Warrant officer Vato Falman, Master sergeant Kain Fuery." They both stood up, raising their hands to their temples in a respectful salute. "I want the both of you to take a message to the Fuhrer's office for me." The two men dropped their hands, and stared intently at Roy. "Sir, the Fuhrer?" Roy nodded. "Yes…Tell him that there is a lead on a supposed conspiracy." The two militants exchanged glances then looked back to Roy. "Yes, sir." Roy nodded as the three took off of their task, then turned back to the door pausing momentarily. "There's one more thing…" They all stopped and turned to Roy's turned back. Roy turned around and looked to his three male subordinates, studying each of them carefully. It was these men, along with Havoc and Hawkeye, that had been with him through the thick and the thin. No matter where the military sent him, they were always right there behind him…the men behind the man. Even if Roy did act irrationally most of the time, these men would follow with a crisp salute and a "Yes, sir." And in the back of his mind, Mustang knew that without these men….he would be no where near where he was today.

"You three, as well as Havoc and Hawkeye, are the finest subordinates a man could ask for." The three exchanged looks of worry, realizing how serious this situation could be. Before they could ask any further questions Roy strode out of the door, leaving the three to wonder where he was going.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lust tightened her grip on the cloak wrapped around her, as she walked down the clouded city streets. Envy had warned her not to be seen in public, but she was sure that no one would recognize her…but she had been hearing rumors that the full metal pipsqueak was back in town. She smirked…If that was so…She hoped he saw her. She turned the street corner, ignoring the stares from some of the men she passed as she walked into the shadowed alleyway. She sighed, pulling down her cloak hood and scanning the alleyway. _Hm…just like him to keep me waiting… _She thought, as she leaned against the alley wall.

"Everything's going as planned." She turned to the alley entrance to see a tall man in a blue military uniform approaching her. She stood up, placing her hands on her waist as the blonde 'militant' approached her. "Well, as as plan as possible anyway." She replied.

The man smirked. "Are you still on that? Nothings changed. They aren't even suspecting anything. All possible giveaways are taken care of. By the way, after you took care of the second lieutenant, where did you put his body?" Lust stood silent for a moment avoiding his eyes. "Define… 'took care of'. The man eyed her charily. "Are you saying…you didn't take care of him?" Lust looked up at him nonchalantly.

"That wasn't one of our orders." The man crinkled his brow angrily. "Wasn't orders? The whole plan can be ruined if he happens to walk in. We can't afford to be revealed, Lust." She rolled her eyes. "And we also can't afford taking as much time as we have been to just get one silly assassination over with. Sorry to ruin your little game of dress-up, Envy, but we can't afford to wait on you anymore. You've already gotten the information that we need…if there is anything else I suggest you give it now so that we can skip the rest of the mind games and just get straight to final stage of the plan." The man stood silent then looked away, smirking. "Always following any order "master" dishes out…Pathetic, Lust…"

Lust's eye flared but she remained silent. She didn't need to explain her way of things. If he wanted to stay like that forever…a soulless flesh doll…then to hell with him…but she was going to do anything in her power, including following whatever orders necessary, to become human. She killed, stole, and schemed on command. If those were the orders of master then she'd do it. Master was the only one that promised her along with the others like her, life again…But in order to get that life…she needed to work for it…

Alchemist were the main target…it was them who were originally going to create a stone for them, as master said, because homunculi were unable to perform alchemy or else they would have done it themselves. That was the reason they were after Full Metal for so long…if he was strong enough to perform a human transmutation and survive, he held major possibility in creating a stone. Alas, that plan had failed.

Soon after that, a man by the name of Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes had discovered their intentions among others and her and Envy were ordered to take care of him. And now, with Hughes taken care of…it seemed that Colonel Roy Mustang had been doing that same research and, though not as hot on their heels as Hughes was, he knew too much for his own good. And for that, they were ordered to take care of him as well.

"Just give me any other information you have discovered so that we can discard it and carry out the rest of the plan." The man snickered then reached into his uniform jacket, retrieving from it a folder with the word, 'CONFIDENTIAL' scrawled messily across it. She outstretched her hand, taking it from him as he turned to walk away "By the way…there are new orders…turns out the 1st lieutenant might know a little too much as well. After all, she follows that man like a shadow. She is to be taken care of as well."

The man stopped, then turned slightly. "Whatever, you take care of her…" Lust nodded. "Oh and one more thing…We are to act a little sooner then planned" The man turned around again, impatiently. "When?" He said irately. Lust crossed her arms as an amused smile curved the corners of her purple painted lips.

"Tonight."

**A/N: I'm going to start doing the authors notes at the end and the pointless disclaimers at the top now. Ok…the last couple of chapters have sucked and for that I am deeply sorry. I am quickly approaching the climax. I think another 3-4 chapters and it will be the end of my first FANFIC. **

**I want to say thank you to all of my reviewers…you all get cookies. If you review again, I will let you decide on what type of cookie you want, k? I would like at least 6 reviews for this chapter please Heehee, I'm raising the stakes. I've seen other authors do this so I thought it would only be fair and right if I responded to all of my few reviewers at the end of every chapter. I love you all, so here you go**

**Flava Sava-** Your reviews make me happy And Hyper -smiles apologetically- I'm sorry for the cliffhanger. Truth is, I was just trying to update and got incredibly lazy and decided to let the readers suffer with a cliffhanger. I've always known that I was pure evil but that was just pure sick and wrong. I'm sorry… -looks around as people stop and stare at you laughing uncontrollably- Um…anyway -anime sweat drop- Here's an update and the answer to your question. Thank you -Ahem- (scary horror movie music) Bum…bum…bum……………………………Bum…

**Priestess of the Souls****- **Thank you very much. Sorry for the lack of content and quantity of my chapters. I will take your constructive criticism and use it wisely. Sorry if this one is short too. I will try a lot harder, I just get so lazy. I'll try

**theslayerslayer****- **Yay! Another review that makes me happy And its not easy to get me happy. Anfway, thank you so much, I hope you continue reading and reviewing it. The climax is approaching so I'm trying to build up the tension a bit as you can tell. Thank you again

**Hunter-Robin****- **Gosh, people are so nice on reviews HeeHee, what do you want to bet that I just jinxed myself and now I'm going to get the worst review on this chapter. Oh, well. Thank you so much I'm sorry for the evil end. The last chapter was kinda rushed as you can tell with the grammar and content. I might redo it after I'm done with the story. Thank you again

**shadowriter55****- **Mochas gracias, senoraSorry, I had the urge to say something different then 'thank you very much' again. Anyway, thank you. Yes, it is a funny idea but due to my lack of writing ability and my dry humor, I failed in making it so. I'm sorry.-sniffs- Lol, but thank you again

**Patience Halliwell**- Yay Thank you very much. I shall continue with that in mind.

**Sasukeandrockleelvr**- Dun Dun Dun…that's ok, I'm sugar high right now and I have to do a paper that's due tomorrow but I don't wanna…er… anyway back to the subject. Thanks Yes, I intentionally meant for Amy to be annoying and easily hated, to put out the fact that no one is good enough for my Roy…um..I mean Riza's Roy…yes that's it…Riza's Roy…lol. But please review again and I'll give you a cookie

**PrincessLuckyCML****- ** Yes…I like cliffies cause that means less writing for me. Lol, jk. Thank you though. I'm so glad that someone actually realized that. I was afraid that people weren't getting the point. I thought it was obvious but I guess not. Thank you for noticing And yes…although I'm starting to sorta like Havoc/Riza pairings, I would never choose them over Roy/ Riza.

**beautifly92**- Thank you Yes, Roy is in major denial mode, but we can see pass him. Roy/Riza Thank you for the review.

**me again(Craig)-** You like it, yay Ok, since your not too familiar with the show, this chapter might have confused you a bit, if so, then ask me any questions and I'll be glad to answer.

(Oh, and sadly, yes I am going to the stupid dance. To me dances are pointless…no one dances and people just get in their own little groups and talk about other people behind their back. --Alas, my mother says it's the last dance of the year so I am forced to go. Grrr… )


	9. We kissed?

**Disclaimer: Don't Own it -.-**

**The calculations are just a rough estimation. I dunno how long its been and I'm too lazy to check.Close enough.**

Riza clung tighter to her coat as the harsh November wind brushed through the now empty streets. The bitter breeze ran it's icy finger through her hair, forebodingly caressing the sides of her face, causing a feeling of apprehension to envelope her. Riza shook it away, quickening her pace. She bit her lip, thinking back to the earlier phone call from 2nd lieutenant Breda. The usual hint of fastidious casualty found in his voice was replaced by a more formal tone, showing Riza the seriousness of the matter. Sudden flashes of the pervious nights' dreams simultaneously began to return to her, causing Riza to bump right into a second figure that seemed to appear out of nowhere in front of her, knocking it over.

Quickly shaking the images out of her mind Riza placed a vexed hand on her head, kneeling over to help the figure back to its feet.

"I'm really sorry, I didn't see you there. Are you alri-" Riza stopped, realizing who it was she had knocked over. She found her self staring right into the familiar face of second lieutenant Havoc, his casual grin appearing as he saw the lieutenant. "Hey there, lieutenant. Naw, don't worry about it. " He started getting back to his feet, offering the lieutenant his hand to help her back to hers. She blinked, then quickly shook her head jumping up to her feet, causing the Havoc to laugh slightly.

"You alright there? You seem a little jumpy…" Riza cleared her throat, finding her voice. "No...I mean yes, I'm fine. Second lieutenant, what are you doing here?" Riza started, then mentally slaped her self, realizing how stupid that question must have sounded. It was perfectly normal for him to be taking his usual casual walk outside of headquarters to have a smoke, why would now be any different. She was about to withdraw the question when surprisingly, he opened his mouth to answer.

"Oh right. The colonel called and ordered that I hurry to headquarters. Surprisingly the train ride here didn't take any more then an hour. What about you? Didn't the colonel give you a two week break or something a couple of days before I left? Its only been a good three to four days, you back already?" Riza raised a questionable eyebrow. "I've been back…you were there…we kissed and-….wait…Havoc, what do you mean the train ride here? You were in the city!"

Havoc scratched his head. " Um…no…I asked for a week off. You were there when the colonel gave me his permission and-…wait…we kissed?" Riza's eyes widened as the realization of the last couple of days came to her… "Havoc, where's the colonel?"

Havoc shook his head in uncertainty. "I dunno, the office I guess…but hold on…we kissed!" Riza shook her head irritably, quickly walking past him, feeling she had wasted enough time when a light drizzle began, slowing working its way to a steady rain. She shook her head, muttering to herself "No…no no no …this can't be happening…its just a coincidence." Coincidence or not…Riza couldn't take the chance. She quickly turned to Havoc, shielding her eyes from the now heavy rain. "Havoc, scan the ally way, if you find the colonel, the both of you quickly return to headquarters." With that she ran off towards the direction of head quarters.

Havoc stood there, scrunching his face in both confusion and curiosity.

"But wait! Lieutenant! We kissed!"

/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X/X

"Conspiracy, huh?" Fuehrer king Bradley took a sip of his coffee then placed back down on the desk, bringing a hand to his chin and rubbing it thoughtfully. He then turned his gaze back to the two male officers standing laboriously in front of him. "And tell me, warrant officer Falman, and master sergeant Fuery, on what proof do you accommodate these charges?"

The two officers exchanged glances. They both felt extremely unorthodox confronting the fuehrer with no more then a "hunch"…even if it was from the colonel. "Er…We're n-not entirely sure, sir." Fuery started. Falman nodded.

"We weren't given specific details, fuehrer, but we were given direct orders from the colonel to send you a message that he has a…er…strong feeling of a supposed conspiracy against…well…he wasn't specifically clear on that either…." Both officers mentally slapped themselves, knowing they were getting nowhere.

King Bradley nodded, getting up and walking over to the two unsure men. "Relax officers, this isn't an interrogation. Though I am a bit unsure as to why Colonel Mustang would send you two with no knowledge whatsoever as what the hell your talking about." The two men sighed, realizing that they were not being taken seriously.

"Never the less, I'm sure it was nothing more then a false alarm. You two should quickly return to your post. Ms. Douglas will lead you out." He turned to the corner of the room where his secretary, Juliet Douglas stood serenely. She nodded under his gaze and turned to the two men. "This way." She said a little over a whisper as she walked pass the two men, leading them out. They sighed, defeated and perplexedly followed Ms. Douglas.

The fuehrer smi\iled and waved them goodbye as they exited the large office. As soon as they were out of view, the older man's warm smile faded to a dismal grimace. _So I see Envy and Lust have things under control… _He smiled as Ms. Douglas re entered the room, her thoughts along the same lines as his. They exchanged glances as they both silently said there dismal goodbyes to the soon to be late…colonel Roy Mustang.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/n: Alright…another crappy chappy. I am terribly sorry for the delay I've been getting ready for school and all that fun stuff. I know what your think…if it was such a long delay at least I could've made a longer, a much better chapter then this. Well this is all I got. I promise the next one won't take so long and will be much better. Please read and review!**


End file.
